


Cover for "Five Times TJ Hammond was Mistaken for Bucky Barnes (and One Time He Wasn’t) by Eleanor_Lavish"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking in the mirror that night, TJ tilts his head this way and that, trying to see the angles of his face better, the cleft in his chin, the blue eyes under dark eyebrows. He glances down at the history book open on the counter, a black and white photo of a guy in an Army uniform smiling up at him with the same eyes, the same chin. James Buchanan Barnes, it reads. TJ looks back up at the mirror. Thomas James Hammond looks back at him. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Uncle Bucky,” TJ says, and his reflection smiles back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Five Times TJ Hammond was Mistaken for Bucky Barnes (and One Time He Wasn’t) by Eleanor_Lavish"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times TJ Hammond was Mistaken for Bucky Barnes (and One Time He Wasn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739834) by [eleanor_lavish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/133130707004/five-times-tj-hammond-was-mistaken-for-bucky) on tumblr.


End file.
